Drunk
by Dusk12589
Summary: Just a short fic about Hawkeye and the others getting drunk. I re-did it just so y'all know. HxH


"1st Lt. Hawkeye I'll see you in the morning." Roy said as he let his fingures trace her jaw, she turned her head away hopping to make him go away. "You're still mad about that one night aren't you?"

"And why not?! You picked up a 18 or 19 year old girl and got busy!" Hawkeye barked at him.

"I was drunk, and she was 22."

"I don't care! All I care about is the thought of you asking me to marry you then you sleeping with another women, that same night!" Hawkeye shouted before slapping him across the face, before he could say any mre she left the office. Roy really scowed up this time, how was he going to make this up to her?

Hawkeye stormed down the halls, she walked past Havoc and the others in the hall, all 4 men saluted to her, but she ignored them.

"Hawkeye?" She turned to face them with an icey glare that would freeze fire.

"What?!" She barked. Feury and Falmen jumped at her tone. Breda too was frightened but, he hid behind Havoc.

"Havoc wants to ask you some thing." Breda said in a shakey voice. Hawkeye then turned her glare to Havoc.

Havoc swallowed hard before answering her, "...Do you want to," Havoc looked back at Breda, "want to go to the bar with us tonight?" Havoc waited for her to turn them down or to do more yelling or just storm off.

Hawkeye thought for a second, it would get her mind away from Roy. "That sounds like a good idea." Before her words sank in she left them, Havoc was the first to understand what just happened. He turned to face Breda then said: "Did she say what I think she said?"

"I think she did." Breda said, all 4 men looked at each other and shrugged.

**xXxXxXx**

"Here you go boys." A young, tall blond girl said as she placed the 4 big mugs full of beer on the table in front of them. She was wearing a mini skirt that barely covered her and a cut tank top. "Anything else?" She asked as she put her elbows on the table, Havoc and Fuery sat accross from her and they could see right down her shirt.

"N-No, we're fine." Havoc said as he cleared his throat, he could feel his cheeks grow worm.

"Alright, just whisle if you need anything." She then whinked at Havoc and left the boys to fallow her with their eyes.

"Havoc, did you see what I saw?" Fuery asked. Havoc then turned to face him. "Did you?"

"Depends, what were you looking at?" Havoc asked with a sly look on his face.

"Well," Fuery cleared his throat and started to blush really bad, "her... _friends._" Then Havoc and Breda lost it.

"You looked there?!" Breda belowed.

"Yeah, I saw them too." Havoc said with a smile on his face.

The group of men were still laughing at Fuery when Hawkeye walked in, she could hear them over every thing else in the bar. "Hi." She said as she walked up to them, she was a little embarissed to be seen in a bar when she didn't drink.

"Hey Hawkeye." Breda said. Hawkeye could tell that Breda was drunk, along with the other males.

"Here." Havoc pulled a chair over to the table from the table next to them, he place it next to him, "Sit." He patted the seat and watched as she walked around the table and sat next to him, he removed his cigarett and relised the smoke that he kept in his lungs.

"So, what kind of drinks do they have here?" She asked.

"What do you want?" Havoc asked with a smile on his face, he then noticed that her hand was play with the end of her jacket. "Here, I'll get the waitress." Havoc whisled and the same little girl came over.

"Yes?" She said with a whink. Hawkeye noticed how little she had on, then she noticed that all the men were eyeing her.

"I'll have," Hawkeye couldn't think, "some water." She said.

"You're at a bar and you're ordering water? Bring out some wine. 3 bottles of the best." Havoc commanded.

"Alright." Before she left she kissed Breda on the cheek, Breda was about ready to fallow her to the back.

"Havoc, why did you do that?" Hawkeye asked.

"Because you go home for water. Bars are for beer and wine, you'll like the Brandie, I promise."

"Oh, crap." Hawkeye had no clue what this would do to her or the others.

**xXxXxXx**

"Havoc, it's time to go." Breda said as he tried to stand up, him and the other men were so drunk that you could ask for all the money in their walit and they would give it to you.

"But Breda, we can't drive." Havoc said as he took another swig from one of the bottles.

"I know. That's why I called Roy and told him to get us." Breda stated. At the sound of Roy's name, Hawkeye lost it.

"I hate that man! I want him to die!" She was just as drunk as them, if not more. "He's a no good, dirty, low life, sonofa-"

"Okay, Hawkeye. It's time for us to leave." Havoc grabbed her hand and the last bottle that had just a little left in it.

"I don't want to go." Havoc rolled his eyes then pulled her off the seat. "Fine, but I'm not happy!" Hawkeye couldn't stand straight up, so Havoc scooped her up in his arms and carried her out, but there was she hadto hold the bottle. "The drinks tasted funny. Don't you think so? Cause they tasted funny to me."

"Not really. It's just because it's your first time drinking it."

"Hey, you can hold your own, can't you?" Hawkeye said with a hint of lust in her voice, she placed the bottle between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is it just me or are you cute? I really like the soft glow."

Havoc looked around them, they were standing out side waiting for Roy to come. It was almost midnight and there was no light. "Wow, you really are drunk." Hawkeye then pulled Havoc's head down a little and gave Havoc a soft kiss on the lips, she then past out in his arms. Havoc was left standing there thinking about what just happened. _It was just from the beer and wine. It was just the beer and wine. _He repeted in his head.

**xXxXxXx**

Havoc opened the front door to his house, he walked into his room and placed Hawkeye on his bed, he grabbed his pillow and throw it on the floor. He was going to go sleep on the coach, but before he left the room Hawkeye started to moan. "Where am I?" Her voice was scarchy she then looked around the room and spotted Havoc in the doorway. "Hi, Havoc. Where are we?"

"We're at my place, I couldn't leave you alone. Just becasue you were drunk and all, and I didn't want you to get into any trouble." Havoc started to blush, "But if you want I can call Roy up and have him take you home, but Hawkeye-"

"Just call me Riza." Her voice had a romantic tone to it and her eyes were soft.

"H-Hawkeye. Y-You're really drunk." Havoc wish he did drop her at her house.

"Come here." She climbed off the bed and threw her arms around Havoc's neck. Her tunge traced his lips, begging to come in. Havoc couldn't reseist and opened his lips slitley and felt her tunge crawl into his mouth, her tunge brushed up against his. The two then fell onto the bed.

**xXxXxXx**

In the morning, Havoc woke up and looked at his clock, it read '4:38'. He could feel all the drinking he did last night, his hangover was really bad, It was so bad he thought he saw Hawkeye in bed next to him. "Wow," He grouned, he got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom to get cleaned up, that's when he noticed his uniform and another uniform by the door and around the bed. "What the?" Jean picked up the bra and studied it, it did look familer but why? The last thing he remembers was putting Hawkeye on his bed then she woke up and jumped on him.

"You were so _sexy_ last night." Havoc jumped at the sound of a female voice in his room, what happened last night wasn't a dream. It was real. Havoc turned around and spotted Hawkeye on his bed with only the blankets covoring her, he went back over to the bed and laied next to her. That's when it dawned on him, that was Hawkeye's uniform mixed up with his. He then lend in for another kiss.

_The end_

Author's note: Okay, I re-did this story. I wanted to make it better so I did (or at lest I think I did) Sorry this story was really random, I think it's funny, and weired at the same time.


End file.
